Paperwork
by Bebec
Summary: Suite épisode 2x11 :Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu. Lucifer est-il digne de l'inspectrice ? Ce n'est pas à lui d'en décider...mais à elle. Deckerstar.


_Salut tout le monde :)_

 _Alors...Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu le nouvel épisode ! Il s'agit d'une suite à la scène finale. Scène qui nous as toutes fait fondre, j'en suis sûre ( sans oublier le preview du prochain épisode)._

 _Petit one-shot donc..._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Désolé pour le retard sur la publication des autres chapitres : malade de malade TT, j'essaierai de poster la suite de Hell Sweet Hell ce soir :)_

* * *

 **PAPERWORK**

* * *

" Il vous faut quelqu'un qui apprécie votre lamentable second prénom...Jane...et il vous faut avant tout quelqu'un d'aussi bon que vous l'êtes, Inspectrice...Parce que...Eh bien...parce que vous êtes unique et...je...je n'en suis pas digne..."

Chloé fixait Lucifer sans un mot.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et focalisa son regard sur les vagues au loin. L'inspectrice dévia elle aussi le regard, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Depuis que Lucifer avait ouvert la bouche et prononcé ces paroles si...

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il savait autant de choses sur elle, comme son deuxième prénom. Lucifer...playboy à la liste très longue d'aventures nocturnes et diversifiées...Cet homme en face d'elle clamant depuis leur rencontre qu'il prenait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait...Lucifer...qui renonçait à elle...à un possible " _nous_ "...juste parce qu'il ne s'en trouvait pas assez digne ?

Sans aucune arrière-pensée ou guet-apens charnel qu'on pouvait aisément lui suspecter...Juste une renonciation délibérée...pour son bonheur...

Et non le sien.

Juste pour elle.

Chloé l'observa du coin de l'œil, le cœur battant d'une émotion étrange et oppressante. Une émotion qui ne la quittait plus. Elle observa le profil de son visage tourné vers l'océan, ses yeux noirs si doux et si las, la perfection des traits de son visage, le mouvement succinct de sa chevelure noire sous la brise matinale...

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et dit dans un souffle :

"Oui...Vous avez sans doute raison..."

A ces mots, Lucifer se tourna à nouveau vers elle, son visage arborant un sourire aimable. Chloé s'avança doucement d'abord puis un peu plus rapidement jusqu'à frôler le corps de Lucifer. Ce dernier la fixa, perplexe, se coller à lui. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester ou de dire quoi que se soit qui puisse briser ce moment ; cette chance qu'elle leur donnait. Elle leva son visage vers le sien et déposa un prompt baiser sur ses lèvres.

C'était un baiser chaste qui traduisait pourtant tellement de choses. Qui promettait tellement de choses pour elle et pour lui. Pour eux deux. Ensemble. Le contact chaud des lèvres de Lucifer contre les siennes était aussi délectable que le plus pur des nectars jamais créé sur cette Terre. Nettement plus délectable que quoi que ce soit qui puisse exister dans cet univers.

Et plus rien n'existait à part eux deux et cette plage.

Lucifer et Chloé.

La jeune femme s'écarta rapidement et à regret des lèvres délicieuses de son partenaire. Elle ne souhaitait pas rompre ce baiser. Chloé voulait juste guetter la réaction de Lucifer, lui laisser l'opportunité de refuser et de continuer leur partenariat comme si de rien n'était.

Il la fixa, interdit. Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Les yeux sombres de Lucifer transmettaient une émotion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Quelque chose de nouveau, de tendre. Et d'incertain. Chloé plongea son regard dans le sien, ses mains s'accrochant doucement au tissu de sa veste bleue. Guettant une réaction. Quelle qu'elle soit. Il baissa un peu plus son visage vers le sien, regardant alternativement ses lèvres et le reste de son visage avant de replonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

"Inspectrice...", murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Une émotion qui éveilla instinctivement celle qui étreignait la poitrine de Chloé. Une émotion et une tendresse dans ce mot...Ce simple mot. Un mot au sens beaucoup plus profond pour elle et pour lui. Un mot qui en disait bien plus que de longues phrases pompeuses.

Un seul mot qui les enjoignirent à s'embrasser à nouveau : tous deux convergeant en un unique mouvement vers les lèvres de l'autre.

Chloé s'accrocha davantage à la veste de Lucifer, caressant de son autre main la joue de celui-ci. Ce baiser dura bien plus longtemps que le premier. Du moins, c'était l'impression de la jeune femme. Tout semblait plus long, plus savoureux...Elle sentit les bras puissants de Lucifer entourer sa taille d'une étreinte douce, l'une de ses mains remontant le long de son dos pour caresser doucement l'arrière de sa nuque. Une caresse qui fit frissonner la jeune femme, celle-ci accentuant le baiser. Le baiser, d'abords chaste, se transforma rapidement en un ballet sauvage et langoureux. Un besoin vital de transmettre les émotions de chacun dans ce baiser étouffant et indispensable. Faire comprendre à l'un les sentiments de l'autre. Chloé laissa échapper un faible gémissement de contentement contre les lèvres brûlantes de son partenaire et se colla davantage à lui. Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde autour d'elle, du lieu où elle se trouvait, de l'heure qu'il pouvait être et des possibles responsabilités professionnelles qui l'attendaient.

Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant, c'était ce baiser et l'homme dans ses bras.

Rien d'autre.

Lucifer s'écarta légèrement de son étreinte, rompant ainsi le baiser. Il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme, son souffle caressant doucement le nez de celle-ci. Ils restèrent un long instant ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front et les yeux fermés.

Lucifer redressa la tête, reprenant toujours son souffle et adressa un nouveau regard à Chloé sans pour autant s'écarter. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura doucement :

" Vous avez du mal comprendre ce que je disais, Inspectrice...comme d'habitude ! Je le répète : je ne suis pas digne de vous...Je suis juste..."

"...Mon partenaire...", le coupa-t-elle doucement en caressant de ses deux mains les joues de celui-ci. " ...Celui sur qui je peux compter pour assurer mes arrières...Celui qui me réconforte maladroitement quand je suis triste...Celui qui me fait rire et m'apprends à m'amuser...Celui qui m'offre des frites et un hamburger pour s'excuser...Vous, Lucifer...êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin..."

Lucifer continua à la fixer en silence, ses yeux rendus troubles par un nouvel afflux d'émotions. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, décontenancé par ses paroles. Décontenancé par la tournure des événements. Le voir aussi incertain, aussi mal à l'aise renforçait les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Il finit par lâcher un long soupir en plissant les yeux, ceux-ci toujours obstinément plongés dans ceux de l'inspectrice. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Chloé et abaissa son visage vers le sien, son long nez caressant subtilement le sien.

" Eh bien, Inspectrice...Si jamais vous avez besoin d'autre chose...", proposa-t-il de sa voix suave en souriant de plus belle.

Chloé sourit à son tour, rassurée. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien, ceux-ci uniquement séparés de quelques millimètres. Le souffle chaud de Lucifer vint une fois encore caresser sa peau, déclenchant une succession de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

" Il y a bien une chose dont j'aurai besoin...", murmura-t-elle en rapprochant un peu plus ses lèvres des siennes.

" Mmmmhhh...Dites-moi...Je brûle de l'entendre...", l'implora-t-il dans un souffle.

" Clôturer la paperasse...", répondit Chloé toujours collée à lui.

Lucifer s'écarta légèrement sans pour autant la libérer de son étreinte et fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. Chloé lui sourit de plus belle, amusée par la sincère incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage. Sans oublier une pointe de déception.

" J'aurais bien besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à clôturer le dossier d'enquête...Quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter...", insinua-t-elle innocemment, son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde sous l'air offusqué de son partenaire. " Et peut-être qui sait...Cette tâche ennuyeuse pourrait...éventuellement...être suivie d'un verre et...vous savez...quelque chose qu'on pourrait appeler un _moment intime_..."

Lucifer sourit doucement à son tour et libéra enfin la jeune femme de son étreinte. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard complice et son partenaire enfoui ses mains dans ses poches.

" Je suis votre homme, Inspectrice ! Nous vaincrons ensemble cette horrible paperasse...comme les partenaires que nous sommes ! ", s'exclama-t-il gaiement, provoquant ainsi le rire de Chloé.

Il partit doucement en direction de la baie, laissant Chloé à quelques mètres derrière lui. La laissant un moment seule avec ses pensées. Regrettait-elle ? Non. Elle ne regrettait rien. Ou peut-être juste de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt...Bien plus tôt.

Mieux valait tard que jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?

"Inspectrice !", la héla Lucifer du haut de la plage.

Chloé se retourna vers lui, ses mèches voletant fortement autour de son visage sous la puissante brise. Il tendit une main dans sa direction, un sourire sur les lèvres.

" La paperasse n'attends pas ! ", cria-t-il de là où il se trouvait, l'enjoignant à le rejoindre.

La jeune femme retint un nouveau rire. Elle avait envie de rire, de sourire. Le plus longtemps possible. Et Lucifer était plus que digne de recevoir ce rire et ces expressions de joie. Lui seul en était digne. Depuis toujours. Elle secoua la tête, ravie de l'entrain manifeste de son partenaire pour une tâche aussi détestable à ses yeux.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et sa main tendue.

Vers cette promesse.

Une promesse d'avenir commun.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce court passage ^^_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu_

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer comme d'hab :p et a plus sur les autres publications en cours !_


End file.
